Adjusting
by Sidders1234
Summary: We all know the story of the Cullens, we also know how Jasper lost control in New Moon. this is a pre-fic where Jasper is learning to control himself. better than it sounds. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about doing this fic for a while now. I love Jasper and how he struggles and loses control. This is pretty much about how he managed, pre-fic.**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Carlisle would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the newest members of his family. They were in forks again... and had been staying there not long when they showed up. Alice and Jasper practically bounded to their door and told them they were the new editions. Now they all stood in the living area. Alice and Jasper on one side and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward on the other. Carlisle studied them intensly.

Alice was a small girl with spiky black hair. He noted she had golden eyes and must be feeding off of animals. Standing next to her was Jasper. He hadn't spoken a word yet and Carlisle wasn't sure what to think. He was covered in scars. Scars that appeared to be vampire bites. Carlisle's been around for a long time, and met a lot of vampires, but Jasper was the most intimidating. He was tall and lean, but still with well defined muscles. The one thing Carlilse noticed that made him uneasy was his briliant red eyes.

"How do you know who we are?" Esme asked kindly.

"I can see the future." Alice responded bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Edward looked at her, squinting his eyes, "She's telling the truth." Jasper looked at him oddly.

"Edward can read minds." Alice told him.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile at her happy go lucky attitude. "It seems we have much to talk about." Carlisle said.

"How about you tell us a little about yourself" Esme prompted.

"My name is Alice. I don't remember anything about my human life. I just remember waking up in the middle of nowhere with an aweful burn in my throat. It was 1920 when I woke. I got visions of you all. And how you survive on animal blood I knew then, that's what I needed to drink. I traveled for a bit. I knew something was missing and it wasn't time yet. Not long ago I got a vision of meeting Jasper..I met him..and here we are."

Carlilse was impressed with her. Able to wake up and just know to not drink the blood of humans was admirable. He also felt bad for her though too. Even with her visions of the future it had to be extremely difficult for her.

"My name is Jasper" a smooth, heavily southern accented voice began. " I was born in Housten, Texas in 1844, I joined the confederate army and became the youngest major in texas. One night I was met by three women in 1863 who changed me. They used my ability to control emotions to train a new born army for the vampire wars. I left with a few of the newborns years ago, and then met Alice...and here I am."

They all exchanged glances. He was older than everyone in the room excluding Carlilse and had seen more bloodshed than all of them. Carlisle coundn't help but to be impressed with all of the newborns he must've defeated. It was intimidating though too. Just then Emmet went to Jasper with a big grin on his face.

"Man I'd love to wrestle you sometime!" He said reaching his hand out to Jasper's shoulder.

No-one expected what came next, Jasper was at the back of the room in an instant crouched down and snarling, his red eyes was frozen at the spot, shocked. But that's not what really interested Carlisle. It was the sudden surge of panic and anger he felt. In his shock he heard Edward slip out a growl. Carlisle shook his head at Edward. Everyone stayed frozen.

Alice was the only one that dared to move closer to him. At this Jasper let out a vicious snarl.

"I thought they were mates?" Esme whispered worridly.

Alice stopped. "We are... Jasper has had a much more violent upbringing than the rest of you. What you're feeling now is him. He has the ability to control and feel the emotions around him, try to fight it."

Edward was shaking his head, "It's like he's stuck in a memory. His mind is incredibly violent."

Esme put a hand over her heart in concern and pity, and through the anger he suddenly felt a surge of love, nothing, not even an empathic vampire could mask the love he felt for the wonderful woman beside him.

"Shh Jazz, come back to me." Alice whispered as she got closer to him. He snarled at her again in warning. Everyone watched in wonder as she knelt in front of him and looked directly into his eyes. "You've kept me waiting long enough." she said.

Of course this meant nothing to everyone else, but slowly Jasper straightened his crouch and fixed the wicked curl in his lips. "My apologies, ma'am." he said, his accent thick.

Alice beamed at him as he stood up. Everyone stayed frozen in place. "Sorry Sir."Jasper said nodding at Emmett.

Emmett gaped at him at a loss. Carlisle cleared his throat, " Is this something that happens often?"

Jasper looked down and they all turned to Alice for an answer, which he suspected they would be doing a lot. "Jasper has led a much different life than the rest of us." She responded shortly.

"I'll tell you what Jasper" Emmett said. "If you're going to be staying here, don't call me sir." he finished with a grin.

An idea blossomed in Carlisle's head. It was aweful and a little cruel but he had to see. " Why don't we run our borders so you know where it's safe to hunt."

Everyone nodded but Edward winked at him while nodding his head to show that he had heard and that he was in. Carlisle worked at the hospital and heard a lot of things. It just so happens that there was a hiking group going out today, anything could happen.

**A/N: sorry for the lame ending...please tell me how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

They took off out of the house. They were fast. Not as fast as Edward but they were fast. Alice ran right next to Rosalie and Esme as if they had been together all of their lives. Jasper, however, ran off to the side. Unwilling to be apart of the run it seemed. They were halfway around the loop of their boundries when they were stopped by Edward.

"There are people, up ahead." he whispered so quietly so that they would be the only ones that could hear them. Everyone stopped dead. They heard the peoples voices talking and coming closer.

Carlisle sneaked a look at Jasper. His expression was unreadable and he just swept his eyes around the surroundings his crimson eyes glowing in the sunset. At that moment he heard Alice gasp. They all turned quickly to look at her. Jasper whipped to her side, placing comforting hands on her shoulder and Edward was watching her intensly.

"What is it Edward?" Esme spoke softly, obviously noticing his intent expression.

"She's having a vision..." He said softly and then whipped his head towards Jasper. You need to get out of here...now!"

Jasper curled his lips, a low growl echoing from his chest. Just at that moment Alice snapped out of her trance and turned to Jasper.

"Jasper you really need to leave."

"Why?" Emmett spoke up, almost defensively.

"Too late." Edward whispered.

At that moment the hikers had stepped just off to where they were standing. On a narrow trail. They had all been so distracted by Alice's vision that they failed to notice how close the people were.

"What are you talking about? I can handle a few people..." Jasper said unbelievingly.

"No." Alice whispered.

At that exact moment is was only natural that one of the hikers stumbled on some roots and fell. On natural human instincts the man held out his hand to catch himself, catching it on a rock, which made a descent sized gash on his hands. The other hiker, a girl, rushed forward and tried to help him.

"Jasper." Rosalie said quietly "Hold your breath."

Carlisle turned his attention to the newest member of their clan. He was physically trembling, his red eyes shining brightly with lust and hunger.

"Jasp-" Carlisle started to say before an aweful snarl tore its way from his throat. The hikers looked up immeadiately. They couldn't see them, Carlisle knew but they could hear them. Jasper lunged forward his eyes empty of all reason. Carlisle threw himself at him. Colliding with his lean body sounded like a tree falling.

Edward and Emmett advanced and tried to grab and arm each while Rosalie and Esme stood ready a few feet away. Carlisle noticed that the hikers had gotten up and were quickly backtracking in the trail leaving a puddle of blood. Jasper twisted out of Emmett's grip and lunged forward his teeth gnashing and chomping at anything that moved. However, Edward anticipated this and grabbed on to the back of his throat. Emmett was ready and quicly knelt on his chest. Carlisle was quick to help and pinned down his legs, Rosalie and Esme coming to his aid. Edward grabbed his other arm and struggled to hold him down. Jasper was very strong.

Alice moved forward and knelt down next to him, just out of reach of his dangerously sharp teeth. "Jasper, you don't want to do this."

"Jasper it's ok please just calm down" Esme said softly.

"Yeah Jasper we understand please just fight it." Carlisle said calmy.

As they were whispering to him, his struggling ceased and Esme took the chance to run back and get bleach. She bleached the rock and all of the blood around.

Slowly Jasper calmed down. "I am very sorry." he said his southern accent thick and hard to understand.

"It's okay Jasper" Alice said.

"That's what we do, we look out for eachother." Carlisle said.

He couldn't be sure but he looked as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. Family. Must be such a strange concept for him. But Carlisle knew he didn't want to hurt peole. It is important that he knew that no matter how bad he screws up they will always be there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Is summer over already?! Where has the time gone!? I do apologize for the wait! I really do hope that I can get a schedule down! Please enjoy!**

**Silver Alpha: Thank you for the review! I guess when I was writing it I meant it to be like.. they were trying to see how much control he had before he went into public, he was fine with the people just being there and he only lost control when they bled. They were prepared for anything but they wanted to know if he could simply handle being around humans in general.**

**Emmett P.O.V**

Emmett will be the first to admit that he is cocky. He is cocky of his strength. His size. His ability to fight. He knew that he was strong even for vampire standards. When he first met Alice and Jasper he liked Alice immeadiatly. Her friendly, loving nature made it impossible not to like her. He didn't know what to think of Jasper. His tall lean form was very muscular and Emmett had guessed that he was very powerful, but he was surprised at how strong he actually was.

When Jasper tried to go after the bleeding hiker, it was to be expected. He knew of Carlisle's and Edward's plan. He could honeslty say that he didn't really agree with it but that's ok. It is what it is. What he did not expect was how strong Jasper actually was. He guessed that if Edward had not been anticipating Jasper's next move and grabbed him, The hikers might not have made it.

Emmett, still being a young vampire understood the struggle. All of them still struggle at the sight or smell of blood, except for Carlisle of course. He hoped that Jasper would become easier to hang out with, given time. Right now, he was so closed of and distant it made it hard to treat him like a brother. Look at what happened when he laid a hand on his shoulder. Jasper was a soldier.

"Maybe we should go hunt now." Carlisle's soft voice murmered.

Emmett grinned in excitement.

"Perhaps the girls should go one way and boys the other?" Esme suggested brightly.

Emmett already knew that Esme had taken to the new members of her family. Alice smiled brightly at Esme and bounced on her heels.

"That sounds like a gret idea!"

Jasper, however, didn't look as excited and reached towards Alice with a steady hand. "It's fine Jazz." Alice murmered to him.

Jasper actually looked nervous and it was evident he didn't want to seperate from her. Whether it was because he didn't trust us or because he was just afraid to leave Alice he didn't know.

"Jasper." Carlisle started "We won't make you seperate if it makes you nervous."

Jasper's back straightened as if he was waiting for a command. "No.. I'm fine lets go." Jasper and Alice shared a passionate kiss and Alice left with a promise that she would see him back at the house.

Once the girls were out of sight they stood there awkwardly for a few moments before they caught wiff of some deer, beyond the deer was a mountain lion stalking through the trees. Emmett shot a look at Jasper as they began to run. His red eyes shown brightly and he looked _very_ thirsty.

Once they caught up to the deer and made their attack they were all carefull to give Jasper space. He was more animal like than Emmett would've imagined he growled at him when he looked over. Emmett shrugged it off and dug into his own fresh kill. Once they had finished it was decided that they needed more and they continued to run. Jasper, being as animal like as he is, was a mess, blood was all around his mouth and clothes. His shirt was practically torn off and his jeans had huge holes in the knees.

Emmett skidded to a stop as the others had stopped in front of him when he was lost in thought. And thats when he heard it, growling. Huge wolves stalked out of the trees, snarling and looking them over. Their eyes fell on the bloodied soldier who stood in his place. Rooted in confusion, he snarled back.


End file.
